It Had To Be You, Wonderful You
by oncerponacaptainswan
Summary: <html><head></head>"Life is made up of moments, good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living." Captainswan one-shots and prompts.</html>
1. Innocent

**Prompt: Elsa asks if Emma and Killian are married.**

**I got the idea from a post on tumblr, so this is my take on it.**

It had finally heated up enough to where Emma didn't shiver anymore. It helped that Killian was cuddling with her on the couch.

( who would of thought the pirate liked to cuddle?)

Elsa was sitting on the chair opposite of them, talking to Killian about the 'bloody contraptions' of this realm. Suddenly, Henry burst through the door.

" Hey mom, Im going to be spending the night at Regina's. Where is my basket?" He asked.

"It's in the kitchen." Emma said weakly. "Thanks mom. Bye!" he yelled as he rushed out the door.

"He is a charming young boy. You must be proud." Elsa complimented.

"He is." Emma replied. " you two are an adorable couple. How long have you been married?" she asked innocently.

Turning red, Emma buried her head into the blankets as Killian chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint lass, but we are not married." Killian said. "Oh, but isn't the boy yours?" Elsa asked Killian

"No, his father died, I only hope I can be a fatherly figure for Henry." He replied. Peaking her head up, Emma stared at Killian with love and awe.

"yo-you want to be his father?" she asked in wonder. " No, I don't want to replace his father, I just want him to have someone to take him sailing, or look after him." He replied, staring into her eyes.

"Huh, you two need to get married, and I will be there to see it." Elsa commented. "Perhaps." Killian said.

"Perhaps." Emma repeated as Killian turned to her with the widest grin she had ever seen.

Smiling, Emma thought to herself that maybe she could have her happy ending.


	2. Jealousy

**Prompt suggested by KarenWriter: "Perhaps you can do a chapter of Emma being jealous of Elsa and Hook"**

**I hope this is what you wanted! I kind of wanted them to be jealous of each other, so her you go!**

After the meeting at the town hall, Emma, Killian, David, and Elsa drove to the town line to search for a possible source of why Elsa couldn't unfreeze the wall.

"Okay, we might want to split into pairs so we can cover more ground. Emma, you are going with me." David said.

"What? I can't go with Killian?" She asked. "Can't resist me, love?" Killian commented as Emma slapped his arm.

"I want to talk to you Emma, and I am your father. So come on, lets go. Elsa, you are going with Killian."

Sighing, Emma followed her father into the woods. Why did he have to send Elsa with Killian? She wanted to spend some time with him. "Dad, why did you send Elsa with Killian? She might have been better off with you, since you know her sister."  
>Emma asked. "Because, I wanted to talk to you about Hook." He replied. "What about Killian?"<p>

"Do you love him?" He asked. " Thats what you wanted to ask me? Of course I love him. I haven't told him yet, not until the moment is right. But couldn't this wait?" She asked, confused.

"I just wanted to make sure. I know Hook loves you, it's very obvious. Back when I was helping rescue Princess Leia, Prince Charles and I had a talk. He said he would go to the end of the world for Leia, or time. He said that he wasn't sure her parents approved of him, and I told him they would be crazy not to. Now knowing that you two were them, I realize that you two belong together and I give my approval." He said.

Emma stared at her dad, blinking back tears. "Thanks Dad." she thanked. "Now you have to convince your mother." He mumbled. Emma laughed.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from their left, near Robin's camp. Running there, they pulled out their guns and pointed them to the intruder.

"Bloody hell, I need to work on my stealth." The figure mumbled. "Who the hell are you?"

Emma questioned. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Will Scarlet."

"So, are you and Emma together? It seemed like it last night." Elsa mused as she and Killian trekked into the forest.

"I don't know. I don't want to rush her into anything, she has had a troubled past and I don't want to scare her." He replied.

"Wow, you really care about her, don't you?" Elsa said. "Deeply. I hate seeing her hurt." "I can vouch for that."

Suddenly, they heard voices from their right. Walking over to the clearing, they saw Emma and David, as well as a figure Killian recognized. It was Will Scarlet.

" Get down." Killian hissed. " Wait, what? why?" Elsa whispered. "I want to listen." He replied. Getting down, they listened to the conversation.

"So Will Scarlet, why are you stealing from Robin Hood?" Emma questioned. "This is Robin's camp? Bloody Hell..." He mumbled.

"Well it is. Now where did you come from?" Emma asked. "Wonderland." He retorted.

"Oh great, so you are like the Captain Hook of Wonderland." David groaned. "No, I'm better."

"Great, now we have two arrogant rapscallions." Emma said.

Was Emma comparing him to _Will_? "Oi! You wish Scarlet!" Killian said as he walked out of the thicket.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma hissed. "This is a face I haven't seen in a long time. Hello Hook." Will greeted.

Killian growled. "The only Captain Hook is me, and I will not be compared to Scarlet." He said.

"Killian, let me handle this. Take Elsa to Granny's for a meal. I will join you after I throw Will's ass in jail for attempted robbery." Emma replied as she stared at Killian.

"OI" Will yelled from the road, where David was forcing him in the car. " Okay Swan, anything for you."

30 minutes later, Emma found Killian and Elsa sitting in a booth, talking about the weird food combinations of the realm. A strange wave of jealousy went through her as she sat down next to Killian.

"So have you ordered?" She asked. "We didn't know what to order." Elsa replied.

"Okay then. Hey Ruby, can we have three grilled cheeses, and three hot chocolates with cinnamon?" Emma asked. "Sure thing, coming right up." Ruby replied.

"Hot chocolate? I love hot chocolate! Never tried it with cinnamon before." Elsa gleefully said. "Well I hope you like it." Emma chuckled. "Well love, I hope I enjoy this chocolate beverage of yours." Killian said.

Three empty plates later, Emma and Killian returned to the Charming apartment. "You know love, I hope you don't like Will as much as me." Killian smirked.

"Are you jealous of Will?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, but were you jealous of Elsa?"

"Yes I was Pirate. But to be honest, I like you _way_ more than Will."

Smirking, Killian led Emma to the couch and sat her down before sitting down next to her. "Well I hope you do, because I took the rapscallion place in your life." He said, and her joyous laughter filled the room as they joked and talked the rest of the evening away.

**So ****there**** you go! Remember to leave ****suggestions for prompts in the comments!**


	3. Don't Do This

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update guys, I have had writers block for the longest time. I am so excited for the two-hour special next week! This prompt is based off of what Killian says in the promo. Enjoy!**

Emma was under a spell and about to side with the Snow Queen, and help get rid of the citizens of Storybrook. But Killian would not stand for this.

"Don't do this Emma! please don't!" He pleaded as he approached her.

"And why should I? So you can lock me up? Put me in an urn?" She questioned coldly.

"I would never ever do that Emma, you know that."

'What if you are lying? Why are you doing this?" She asked as she fired up her magic.

"Because you and I understand each other. Because I traded my ship for you. Because we are kindred spirits."

" But i'm different from you! You can't possibly understand me like that, can you?"

"Bloody hell Emma, when will you understand? I will never leave you, I would trade thousands of ships if it meant I could be with you. You are my everything, Emma. You are my sun, the moon to my stars. If I lose you, I wouldn't have anything to live for." Killian ranted.

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" Emma whispered as her magic deactivated.

" Dammit Emma, I'm trying to say I love you, okay? I love your magic, I love your bloody superpower, I love that you would do anything for family, I love your fierce nature, I love the way you like cinnamon in your hot chocolate. I love that you fight for what you want. I bloody love everything about you and I will not let you go. I will shout from the rooftops my love for you every night so you will know how much I love you. I LOVE YOU EMMA SWAN, AND I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING FOR YOU." Killian yelled as he stared into Emma's eyes.

Suddenly the spell was broken, and Emma looked up at Killian with tears in her eyes. " Oh Killian," she breathed. " I love you too, every fiber of my being loves you." She says as she kisses him.

"That is enough, since Emma dear is no longer under my spell, I just need to get rid of the person who keeps her powers under control. Goodbye, Captain." The Snow Queen said from behind Emma.

Using her powers, Ingrid shoved Emma away and put ice cuffs on her. With Emma away, Ingrid shot a blast of ice straight towards Killian's heart.

"STOP!" Emma yelled. But she was too late, the ice had already hit his heart. " NO KILLIAN!" Emma cried as she broke away from the cuffs and ran to Killian.

"Emma, darling, go defeat the Snow Queen. I will be fine." Killian gasped.

"You won't be fine, you will be an ice cube by the time I kill her. I can't lose you."

" Yes you can, you are the strongest lass I have ever met, and I have met many. Just remember that I love you. If I die, promise me you will not waste your life seeking revenge. Live your life with your family." Killian whispered.

" But you won't die, I will save you. I love you Killian Jones, and I won't let you go."

" I love you Emma." and with that, he collapsed.

" YO-YOU EVIL SNOW BITCH, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Emma yelled as she charged after Ingrid. Suddenly, Elsa popped out of nowhere.

" Emma, go back to Killian, he needs you, I will get Ingrid." Elsa assured her.

Running back to Killian, she gasped. Killian's hair was white, and there was frost all over his body.

"N-no, Oh Killian." She cried. "Killian stay with me, don't leave me." She whispered.

But then the ice took over his body, and he turned to ice. Emma sobbed and clung to his frozen form, crying his name over and over. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw her family standing behind her.

" Oh Emma honey." Snow sighed.

"H-he's dead." Emma sobbed.

"No he is just frozen." Anna said from where she was standing with Elsa and Kristoff.

" So I can save him?"

"With true loves kiss." David said.

"But It didn't work with Marian."

" Because I don't love Marian." Robin spoke up from the back.

" So It could work?" Emma said hopefully.

" Yes, go and try." Elsa smiled.

Leaning down, Emma pressed her lips to Killian's frozen ones. A rush of magic ran through her, and as she pulled away, Killian gasped.

"You saved me." He breathed.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Emma replied. (Snow and David were silently squealing in the background, but David swore he didn't)

"Well the frozen heart gave me a pause." Killian smiled as he kissed Emma again.

And with that, the group walked to Granny's for a family dinner, joking the whole way there.

**There you go! I hope I will be able to write more stories. If you have any prompts just leave them in the comments. Thank you!**


	4. IMPORTANT ADMIN NOTE

**Hey guys, i'm sorry i haven't posted lately, I am working on some now. my life is so screwed up right now, and I have had no inspiration lately and I am so sorry if I have let any of you down. If you guys have any prompt ideas, I will gladly write them for you :) But hopefully I will have something posted by the weekend. On another note, a few people asked me if i was doing a sequel to my one-shot, _ A New Adventure._ I am happy to say that I am working on one as well as more prompts. Here is the the preview for it.**

It was so blissful. Emma was now a Jones. Laughing, I ran down the church steps with Killian to the carriage to ride to the reception. " I love you, Jones." I whispered as I kissed him. "And I love you, Jones" He replied. Soon, we arrived at the town hall for the reception. As soon as we stepped out of the carriage, Henry jumped out to us excitedly talking about our honeymoon. "Henry, don't you remember? We aren't going on a honeymoon, there is to much chaos here to go on one." I said as I calmed him down. " But you are! I prepared one for you, Regina, Elsa, Grandma and Gramps helped me with it, of course. I call it, ' Operation Honeymoon!'" Staring at him, tears formed in my eyes. " Oh Henry, you did that for Killian and I?" I asked. "Of course! You deserve it!"

**Hope you guys are interested in seeing more of it! Happy Holidays!  
><strong>


	5. Moments

**Yay, a new chapter! Last nights episode killed me ;-; I found this quote that I fell in love with, and I decided to write a prompt based on it. Basically it's Killian's thoughts as he is walking to the dock to chain himself.**

**_You'll meet her. She's very pretty,_**

**_even though sometimes she's sad for many days at a time._**

******_You'll see, when she smiles,_**

******_you'll love her._**

It wasn't fair.

Another curse was upon them, and after Emma breaks it, it would be too late.

He would be dead.

He felt ashamed.

He wasn't able to tell her about his heart, It was the cursed lips all over again.

If only he could have his heart back. There were so many things he wanted to do with Emma.

He wanted to hold her tight, whispering his love for her in her ear.

He wanted to take her sailing.

He wanted to take her on more dates.

He wanted to marry her.

He wanted to have children with her, and have a happy ending.

But most of all, he wanted to tell her three little words.

I love you.

He knew he liked her from the moment he met her, but the moment he _knew _he loved her, was the moment he first saw her truly smile with happiness.

As he walked down Main Street, he thought of the moments he loved most.

Not all the moments were good, but they were good in their own way.

When they were in the past, they watched her mother burn at stake, and in that moment, He knew that he had to comfort Emma.

So he pulled her close, embracing her in his arms. And as she sobbed in his arms, he realized that this meant the end of her life. Her mother was dying, and with her mother dead, she wouldn't exist. A single tear fell down his face.

Of course later on, they found out that Snow was able to survive with the help of dark fairy dust and everything was okay.

Other moments weren't as sad.

Like their date.

She looked beautiful, like an angel standing in the doorway. It was a wonderful date (With the exception of Will Scarlet) and afterwards, she said she wanted to go on another one.

A crack of thunder interrupted his thoughts, and he looked towards the sky. HE had to admit, this curse was prettier than others, but still as deadly.

quickening his pace, he ran to the dock.

Sighing, he chained himself to the dock as the curse fell upon the town.

As the glass was reaching Kililan's eyes, he shouted one last thing with all the love he could muster (Without his heart).

"I LOVE YOU EMMA SWAN."

**This was one of my shorter chapters, but I am working on longer chapters for the future. :)**


End file.
